1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a method for driving a serializer/deserializer (SERDES) circuit and/or a circuit performing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to monitor waveforms of a particular point of a circuit, an eye opening monitor, e.g., an on-chip eye opening monitor may be used. A clock signal for driving the eye opening monitor should have a clock phase shifting resolution that is high enough to sample a waveform of a particular spot. In order to increase the clock phase shifting resolution for driving the eye opening monitor, dedicated additional circuit devices for shifting a phase of the clock signal may be additionally designed, which may, however, increase circuit sizes and may reduce the integration level of the circuit devices, thereby resulting in waste of a circuit space. Therefore, there is a need for proposing a method for driving the eye opening monitor with a high clock phase shifting resolution without installing an additional circuit device dedicated to the eye opening monitor.